


Level Up

by EmmyFais



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: F/M, Romance, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyFais/pseuds/EmmyFais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mana reaches a new rank of the Magicians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Level Up

There would be a day, a great day in her far future, that absolutely every second of Mana’s training, her studying, her efforts would pay off. Despite the grandeur of the ceremony she faced, she only considered that evening to be halfway of her journey. Finally she’d elevated past the level of a lowly apprentice (though she’d never in a sense felt ‘lowly’ under Mahaad’s teachings) to the next step of disciple. It had been said to her that she was to remember that she wasn’t explicitly a disciple of Mahaad’s, and more one of the Pharaoh’s Court, which Mana had no trouble remembering at all. 

She traveled with her Master to where no other normal souls were allowed, Heka’s Sacred Temple. Mana only remembered it very little from her first venture there. There she would receive the God’s blessing if she were worthy of it, bathe herself in the waters, and emerge stronger. More powerful- but most importantly, wiser still. When she was finished with these trials, Heka’s own servants painted her naked body with mysterious runes before dressing her in a ceremonial floor-length gown, inlaid with what felt like a thousand jewels. They then made up her face, brushed her hair and twisted it up into a bun, then laying a string of beads across her brow. 

After that she was taken by horseback, returning to the Pharaoh’s palace for an evening of celebration and strangely enough, that was the part she worried more about. Before the night could begin, she had to present herself to the Pharaoh and receive his blessings. For, as she was reminded on their journey back again, she was working for His Majesty first, and Mahaad second. Mana wasn’t frightened of Atem. There was no other she loved as tremendously as him. 

But she was a little terrified of his position. She desperately wanted to not make a fool of herself in front of him when he stood as God Almighty, with Egypt watching them. She much preferred their earlier days playing in the courtyard and not having a care in the world. Now she found herself walking towards his throne, head bowed, hands clasped in front of her, trying to remember the ritual words that would earn her His blessings. The ones that moved from her mouth were foreign and entirely too practiced, but she got through her speech without much problems. Save from feeling miles and miles away.

She knelt in front of him and the room hushed, awaiting the Pharaoh’s decision. He could easily cast her away. He could announce that she was not fit to be practicing for a Court position. He could send her away to study elsewhere. There were a million things the Pharaoh Atem could do to her, but none of them she feared. The only thing she really feared was his disappointment. So much so that she’d shut her eyes and held her breath. It was only until he strode to her, putting his strong hands on her shoulders that she felt like she could breathe again. 

“The world welcomes you, Disciple Mana.” His voice held a humorous mirth that she was glad to hear. “And I welcome you one step closer.” Atem nudged her shoulders up, making a mess of some of the black markings on her skin with smudges. “Congratulations.” His smile was just light of mischievous, but in his eyes held a pride that made every portion of her harder days more than worth it. 

The sudden cheering beyond them meant very little. Mana had known from the first day she was meant to be a great magician- but none of it meant anything if Atem couldn’t see her. She had to hold back her excitement, her need to throw her arms around her old friend and hug him tight. That probably wouldn’t go over as well... 

So instead she threw herself into celebration. She sat down at a table all her own and welcomed the people as they came and went to eat and drink with her. She did her own fair share of drinking, too. No one stopped her. It was her night, after all. Atem maintained himself at his throne and then at his private table, which was fine with her. She enjoyed their flirtatious stares across the way at one another, no one the wiser.

Save for Mahaad.   
Maybe.  
Who seemed to be graciously ignoring it.  
...maybe. 

The Pharaoh left first and everyone excused him. He probably had a long day ahead of him so no one thought it poor when he decided to go. Mana had a hard time controlling herself after that. She wanted very much to go after him but getting up and running would look really bad, she knew. So she timed another drink from the time of it filling her cup to the time she finished drinking it. Then she too tried to excuse herself but a heavy hand laid on her head. 

“Where might you be going?” Mahaad seemed to be finished ignoring their intentions. Instead of answering she simply smiled- a little drunkenly so- up at him. To it he sighed. “Just be careful.” He could never insert himself into the Pharaoh’s personal matters no matter how much he wished it was appropriate for him to do so. Mana was under his control, that was for sure, but he had no intentions of... running her life. If he was what she chose, how could he stop her? 

He just hoped they didn’t end up hurting each other. Or worse, distracting one another. 

Mana held herself relatively well, even to her own surprise, as she stood gracefully and walked gently away from the evening festivities. She was still well in Egypt’s eye, after all. But the moment she hit the darkened hallways she took off in a sprint, unused to the dress flowing around her; heaving it up in two fistfuls belying her earlier softness. The guard watch at Atem’s door was predictably absent for her arrival. One day she’d get the upper hand. 

She slipped in, waving her hand over the door handles once they closed to keep them shuttered with a little magical help. Atem was turned away from her, bent over his desk, but he laughed all the same. “What if trouble should sneak in through my balcony?” Fooling around with her magic so soon after her ceremony should have felt poor but... neither of them minded. 

“You have the great disciple Mana at your disposal. No one will harm you on my watch.” As if Atem was completely incapable of handling himself when trouble arose. Mana didn’t mind preening just a bit. 

Atem turned to face her, arms crossing over his chest and he leaned back with a cocky little grin. The one that got her heart moving faster. “And what business does the great disciple Mana have in the Pharaoh’s chambers this evening?” As if he didn’t already know. 

“I want to show the almighty King some of the latest spells.” When his head tipped up in slight curiosity she moved away from his doors to edge into the room further. Closer to him. Bringing her hand to her side she made her wand appear as if she were pulling it from some hidden hole in the side of her dress. Magical dimensions were very useful. “Like this,” Then she held it at arm’s length and tapped the air once in the direction of the unused harp in the corner of his room. The strings started working themselves with a sweet melody. “And that.” 

As usual it was a great waste of her actual talent. He hated to think he was wasting her potential on evenings like this, but... at the same time it really was very amusing. “Latest, hmn?” He watched as she disappeared her wand once more and actually took the time to appreciate how she looked this close. It was much different from her usual unkempt appearance. Messy hair. Short dress. She looked... older. A little more serene than the usual clumsy childhood friend he was used to. “Do you have to wear that all the time now?” Atem was hardly a magician and had never trained even the slightest, he didn’t know any of the protocol. 

All at once she felt shy, ducking her head to the side just a little. “No.” And she was very thankful for that. “...you don’t like it?” He’d been staring very strangely at her. It was entirely possible that he didn’t approve. She didn’t, after all. She’d be glad to be out of it. 

“You’re beautiful.” Said without hesitation. “Your state of dress will only ever enhance that.” Never take away. 

Atem’s casual romantic demeanor emboldened her once again and she was grateful to feel herself grinning. “Well, what about my state of undress?” She did very much want to get out of all of it, after all. There was no reason to waste the opportunity. 

The smirk returned to him. “Would you like my help?” Eager to run his hands over her body, to ruin those sacred markings on her all the more. 

“No.” Mana very much enjoyed the sudden questioning look on his face. “I want you to watch.” He looked like he might refuse the offer but instead he slipped back further to sit atop his desk and then met her eyes again, grinning. 

All at once she regretted being so playful. She’d never really done anything like this before. ...much like everything she ever ventured into with Atem. But now that she had his attention she tried to start with a gentle sway of her hips with the harp’s aid. She came closer, stopping when she was just out of his reach. The first thing she did was unstring the beads from her hair, letting them fall to the floor with a clatter. 

Then she undid her hair, letting it swirl back down to her shoulders in its usual mess. She enjoyed the freedom of it again with a small shake before running her hands through it. Then she ran them down the sides of her body, to her hips, watching his eyes as he watched her. His attention wasn’t directly to her, instead intently watching her move. She tried not to let a blush consume her, but she could feel the threatening warmth. 

Unclasping the latch she undid the golden belt from her waist, holding it back before dropping it, too, which a much louder noise. Once she felt she could breathe again she swayed a little more, enjoying the dress then as it hugged around her and swished against the floor. Next she undid each cuff on her wrists and upper arms with a very light touch, not messing up the paint on her skin. 

Mana had become so involved in undressing herself to the slow music that when Atem reached forward to pull her into his lap she became startled with a gasp. He was quick to silence it with a deep kiss, his hands pulling at her hips to get her to fully straddle him. As she did she could feel how hard he’d gotten, and it empowered her. She’d barely done anything yet he was panting between them and just short of grabbing at her remaining clothes. Wanton. 

With that knowledge she tried to take back control of the situation, putting her hands on top of his and slowing him. She then leaned away from his lips, looking down at him with a careful smile. “You have to say the magic words.” 

“Huh?” Atem had been so focused on getting her out of her clothes that she’d really caught him in a delicate position. Being utterly confused and at her disposal. 

Mana was almost not able to hold back a laugh, trying to calm herself by biting her own tongue. Then she moved back into him, teeth grazing the shell of his ear. She felt his hands move up her back. “Say please.” Her fingers wound through his hair as she breathed heavily. She’d come to realize she was just as wound up as he was. 

“Please,” Begging her, it seemed. “Great disciple Mana.” But he served it up with that and definitely with a smirk that she could hear. 

She giggled then but it was a soft noise. “Of course, almighty Pharaoh.” Anything for him. She tipped his face up in the palms of her hands, kissing him again. As their tongues met with a passionate twine a cool breeze worked between them. Another misuse of her powers, but if it was for the King of Egypt? Surely it was permissible. 

Not only did her dress find its way to the floor, but so did Atem’s clothing and both of them found themselves grateful to suddenly be skin to skin. She couldn’t whisk away the runes on her skin but he did a good job of it himself, his fingers gliding up her arms, over her shoulders, down her back, smudging all of it, drawing low moans out of her with every one he struck out. 

His hands fanned out over her legs and underneath her thighs. Without being asked she spread her legs and he lifted her up in a powerful grip. Mana shivered, arms around him, eyes watching his, both murky with arousal. He then lowered her down, sinking his cock into her inch by inch. She drew her lower lip in between her teeth to keep from calling out, especially when he grinned at her. 

In retaliation she kissed him again hard but forgot about it halfway in favor of another moan as he lifted her again and she felt him leave and then enter her again slowly. He was too much for her. But just as she felt control slip away she heard him groan out her name, and realized he was losing just as much. So she settled her hands on his shoulders and worked her hips up herself and was more than delighted when he laid still, hands squeezing her hips instead in encouragement. 

“Atem,” When he started thrusting up to meet her each time she really lost herself in him. She felt his fingers on every inch of her skin, felt him inside of her and was close to bursting. “Oh, Atem,” She held on to him, clutching him tightly with each bounce. 

The desk had long ago started to shake with their efforts. When Mana started to lean back his strong hands splayed across her back, allowing her to work her body how she wanted to. He enjoyed the view, kissing the center of her chest before attempting to bring her back in to him, lips reaching her neck. “Mana-“ He felt the edge then as she tightened around him suddenly. He had barely even realized. 

“Atem-!” She’d chosen not to alert him, instead enjoying his touch. His lips. Deep in every part of her. And she heard him draw a tight breath in before another clenched mention of her name. Then she felt him come with a hard jerk of her hips and her hands returned to his shoulders while his to her hips, moving her a few times more so he could feel her around him. It overwhelmed her every sense until she felt like she couldn’t breathe.

Then he slowed, and she rested her head atop his, arms lazily hanging off his shoulders. The harp in the corner continued to play. He kissed the space above her still furiously beating heart and she shuddered. She could feel the smile he was wearing pressed against her heated skin. “I’ll ruin your sheets if I lie in them.” Because she wanted to lie down with him, cuddle close. Fall asleep. But the running black paint would surely get all over everything. 

“The least of my worries.” A chuckle rumbled up from his chest and into her ear. Without any hesitation after that he lifted her up in his arms and walked over to his bed, settling down in the mostly the same position.

She laid her head on his chest once he settled back with her atop him, listening to its steady beat. “Atem,” Murmured to him. She meant to say something else. Probably that she loved him. But it had been a long day and she drifted off comfortably after saying his name sleepily. Mana just barely registered the feel of his hands swooping up along her back before holding her securely. And perhaps he had said something too in that calming tone of his.

But she couldn’t really hear him.


End file.
